MacGyver
by sandyhorses
Summary: it is about a girl who recuses one of her good friends from a dangerous with the help from MacGyver


Eve

Olsen

Woody

Erick

Olsen

M.A.C.G.Y.V.E.R.

Hi my name is Sandy and I'm writing a book called

MacGyver.

Once upon a time there is a girl named Sandy. Sandy wearing a white shirt, pants, shoes and socks. She was bowling with her friend Bjorn. Sandy wanted to prove to Bjorn that she was a good friend. Hey Bjorn do you want something to drink? Asked Sandy Bjorn shook his head yes what kind of soda do you want? Asked Sandy Bjorn said Mountain dew. When Sandy returned with their drinks Bjorn was gone.

Sandy looked everywhere will not everywhere she sent Dustin to check the men's room when he came he told Sandy that Bjorn was not there then Sandy went to the phone and called his house. Hello answered Leif; Leif is Bjorn's younger brother. Leif is your mom there? Asked Sandy. Yes she is answered Leif will you put her on please it's important it's about Bjorn said Sandy there was a long wait then finally. Hello said Eve. Hi Eve said Sandy why hi Sandy what can I do for you? Asked Eve in her cheerful voice. Eve is Bjorn's mother Eve is Bjorn there? Asked Sandy.

No I though that he was with you Sandy said Eve. Sandy was scared Sandy… Sandy is everything alright? Asked Eve waiting for a response from Sandy finally Sandy said Eve promises me you won't worry? Asked Sandy. Of course Sandy but why Sandy? Asked Eve Sandy was just about to tell Eve when Larry the owner of the Bowling Alley hand a letter out to her hang on minute Eve said Sandy putting the receiver on the counter and open the letter and started to read it.

Dear Sandy

I have your friend Bjorn if you ever want to see him alive you will marry me and Sandy I know you will do anything to save him. So if you refuse to marry me I will kill Bjorn if you call the Police I will kill Bjorn so if you want to see him alive you will do as a say. I and Bjorn will meet you in Central Park

And come alone

Sincerely Murdoc.

Sandy nearly dropped the letter. And pick up the receiver and said what I'm going to tell you and your family something important about Bjorn can I come over? Asked Sandy. Sandy waited. Well Sandy you need to come over to talk to us about Bjorn. Yes Eve and it is important that you and your family needs to know. Yes you can come over said Eve.

So Sandy hang up the phone thanked and paid Larry and was on her way to the Olsens. When she got there she knocked on the door and Eden Bjorn's sister answered the door and smiled at Sandy and said we were expecting you said Eden and led Sandy to the living room and said Mom Sandy here. Okay I'm coming said Eve Erick, Leif get down to the living Room Sandy needs to talk to us something important about Bjorn said Eve. So Erick Bjorn's father and Leif came down the stairs with Eve and sat down on the sofa. So Sandy you came here something important to tell us about my son so what is it? Asked Erick. Sandy reached into her pocket and pull out the evil letter from Murdoc and handed it to Erick so Eve, Eden, and Leif can read all together when they got down Sandy can tell that they were all worried because Eve covered her mouth, Eden and Leif huddled up together and Erick who was looking at the letter still reading it. So finally Erick stood up and went to the phone Sandy stood up too and asked Erick what are you doing? Asked Sandy. I'm calling the police said Erick Sandy put her hand on button. Eve, Eden, and Leif all stood up and went to stand next to Erick. Sandy what are you doing? Asked Sandy I thought that you cared about Bjorn said Erick without looking at her. Of course I care about Bjorn but Erick if you call the police Murdoc will kill Bjorn said Sandy Erick I know that you are worried but calling the police will make Murdoc kill your son. Eve, Eden, and Leif nodded theirs heads at what Sandy had said and then turned to Erick to see what his response was so Eve stood up and said Erick I think that you should you trusted Sandy with Bjorn we both know that Sandy won't let anything happen to Bjorn and you know okay. Sandy turned to Erick and said so please hand me the phone. So Erick handed her the phone and said I hope you are right Sandy said Erick. So Sandy started to dial. Sandy who are you calling? Asked Leif while she was waiting for the phone to pick up. Sandy said I'm calling Tanner Schmitt said Sandy finally Tanner pick up and said Hello Hey Woody are you still in connected with Buck and Sunshine? Asked Sandy. Yes I'm said Tanner but why do you asked I'm asking because one of my friends has been Kidnapped said Sandy and I need to get to him before sun down and I need three Horses to get to him answered Sandy so can I borrow Kizzy, King, and Promise? Asked Sandy okay I will call Buck and asked him said Woody but before you hang up my I get the location of where you are? Asked Woody yes I'm in Monmouth Oregon 1832 said Sandy okay I will be there in about an hour said Woody, okay thanks Woody and then Sandy hung up and then dialed again and this time Eden noticed that Sandy was looking inpatient while she was waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Then finally a man's voice picks up.

Hey MacGyver how are you? Asked Sandy why Hi Sandy we haven't talked since you were in School said MacGyver yeah I know MacGyver listen the reason I called you was because do you remember Bjorn? Asked Sandy Bjorn…Bjorn oh I remember him isn't he that you used to have a crush on? Asked MacGyver Sandy looked over at Bjorn's family they were giving her a strange sort of sweet look when MacGyver said that well yeah that guy well I was bowling with and I turned my back on just to get us some drinks and when I came back Bjorn was so I look everywhere I can look then I called his house when I called him Larry the Bowling Alley owner handed me this letter.

Dear Sandy I have Bjorn if you ever want to see him alive you will marry me. MacGyver made like a gross sound when Murdoc said that And Sandy I know you will do anything to save him so if you refused I will kill Bjorn I will kill Bjorn if call the police I will kill Bjorn so if you want to see him alive you will do what I say. I and Bjorn will meet you in Central Park tonight.

Sincerely Murdoc

P.S. Come Alone

Sandy looked over at Bjorn's Family they were really worried now Sandy walked over to them so they could here the conversation that Sandy and MacGyver were having. Okay I will help you get Bjorn back Sandy heard the family do a sign relief that Sandy was going to help them get Bjorn back so Sandy did you tell Bjorn's Family? Asked MacGyver. Yes I did MacGyver I'm sitting with right now as we speak said Sandy, okay good said MacGyver so MacGyver will meet you at the Phoenix Foundation said Sandy we don't need your cars we have three Horses we will use to take us to New York said Sandy Okay great said MacGyver. Oh MacGyver there is one more thing I need to ask you said Sandy what said MacGyver please don't tell Pete I don't want him getting involved said Sandy Okay Sandy I won't tell Pete said MacGyver so what time will you be at the Phoenix Foundation? Asked MacGyver well I will meet at there at 3:00 A.m. said Sandy Okay said MacGyver see you Sandy looked over at Bjorn's family they were really upset. There said MacGyver. Sandy hung up the phone and turned towards Bjorn's family and said you don't need to worry I promise that I'll bring Bjorn home said Sandy. Sandy turned towards Erick and said Erick I know that you are worried right now but I ask you to promise me that you won't call the Police? Sandy Eve looked at her husband and said please listen to her she is the only one that can get Bjorn back said Eve. A… the knock at the door interrupt what Eve was going to say to Erick Leif went to go answer it. Everybody was looking at Erick for his answer when Leif came back a boy with a brown cowboy hat with a tan shirt and black jeans with brown boots came in behind him Woody! Said Sandy running up to huge him. Thank you Woody said Sandy looking at the boy with friendly eyes and turned toward Bjorn's family and said this is Woody said Sandy do you have the horses I asked for? Asked Sandy yes said Woody so where are they? Asked Sandy they are out front said Woody follow me said Woody so Sandy, Eve, Erick, Eden, and Leif followed Woody outside when they came out they saw three male horses in the front year Sandy what horse do you want to ride? Asked Woody Sandy gave Woody a look that said you know what horse I want to ride. Woody walked over to Kizzy and helped Sandy on and gave her the brides of King and Promise and Sandy tied them to her saddle horn Sandy was about to take off for the Phoenix Foundation when Erick called her name and said. Sandy you have my word that I won't call the Police because you have showed me that I can trusted you with Bjorn said Erick. Sandy looked over at Erick and said Thank you Erick. Eve and Erick came up to her and gave her a hug and said bring our Bjorn home. Leif and Eden looked at Sandy and Eden said bring our brother home and hug her and after that Sandy rode off with Promise and King behind her Bjorn's family and Woody was waving goodbye as she rode off. Erick turned to his wife and asks I hope that she knows what she doing said Erick oh don't worry Erick I have faith in Sandy right now and I know that she won't let anything serious happen to Bjorn said Eve and they went inside to wait for their son to come home safely with Sandy.

Meanwhile, Bjorn is beginning to wake up when he does he looks around the room he is in. Well, well you finally came to said Murdoc Bjorn looked up and saw a scared faced man looking at him. He tried to move but he couldn't he looked down at his leg and arm they were both broken he looked up at the scared face man and asked who are you? Asked Bjorn well boy my name is Murdoc. Where is Sandy? Asked Bjorn Ah you like her don't you Bjorn. Bjorn glared at Murdoc what are planning on doing with me? Oh trusted me you don't wanted to know said Murdoc with an evil grin if I were you I would wipe that grin off your scared face because when Sandy is through with you are going to wish that you haven't been born said Bjorn in angry voice. Bjorn is wearing a white tie-dye shirt with blue shorts and black shoes with a red Nikes check mark on it. Oh shut up boy you are bait so start acting like it. Bjorn was afraid he was afraid that he wasn't going to see his family again and he was going to see his friends again.

Sandy got to the Phoenix Foundation she tied the horses up and went inside to find MacGyver. While she was in there she ran into Pete Thornton hey Pete is MacGyver here? Asked Sandy why yes is follow me said Pete. Pete led Sandy up the stairway and into a lab where MacGyver was working on a mechanize when Sandy and Pete came in. Hey MacGyver Sandy here said Pete MacGyver looked up from what he is working on and walked towards Sandy and said are you ready to go? Asked MacGyver yes I am MacGyver so where you and Sandy going MacGyver? Asked Pete sorry Pete can't tell you okay Sandy let's go so Sandy and MacGyver went to the horses Sandy got on Kizzy and MacGyver got on King. We have to hurry before the sun sets or Bjorn will need a friend right now said MacGyver and they left the Foundation they rode all day and all night. MacGyver noticed that Sandy was not next to him right now he looks back and saw that Sandy has her hands covering her eyes. MacGyver knew that she was crying he stopped King and went back to her and Kizzy, Promise. Hey Sandy what's wrong? Asked MacGyver looking at Sandy, Well if we don't get there in time said Sandy MacGyver understood why that she was so upset why did I turn my back on him said MacGyver took out a handkerchief and gave it to her Sandy took the handkerchief from MacGyver hey you didn't know that Murdoc was going to kidnapped Bjorn and I'm sure that Bjorn is going to be fine said MacGyver as held her close to him. Now let's camp here said MacGyver as he put the horses in the stable that he had made then sat down next to Sandy and hugged because she was still blaming herself for what happened to Bjorn.

In the middle of the night MacGyver and Sandy made it to New York and were riding into Central Park when Sandy saw Bjorn and Murdoc. Murdoc was torturing Bjorn with a stick then she looked at Bjorn's arm and leg were all bloody from the torture that Murdoc was doing to him. Sandy got really mad not just mad she was madder then ever was before she turned to MacGyver and asked do you have some rope, a bomb, and a gun looking at MacGyver he shook his head yes and reached into his saddle pouch and pulled out a gun, a bomb, and some rope and handed her the rope, the bomb, and the gun but she gave the rope back to him and said as soon as I throw this bomb into the air and shoot it with the gun I want you to make a loop and aim for Bjorn's waste said Sandy. Sandy don't tell me you are going to shoot Murdoc? Asked Sandy I want you to promise me something even through that Murdoc is hurting Bjorn please don't shoot him. I promise MacGyver said Sandy. MacGyver nope said Sandy I'm going to do this Sandy took the bomb and threw it and shot it and when the bomb went off Murdoc heard it and turned to Bjorn and said you stay here boy with saying so Murdoc left Sandy nodded to MacGyver to throw the rope at Bjorn's waste MacGyver looped the rope and aimed it at Bjorn's waste and threw it and the rope warped around Bjorn's waste when Bjorn saw the rope he looked around Central Park until he saw Sandy and smiled because he knew that Sandy would get him home and away from Murdoc. When he saw her he was about to call her name when Sandy put her finger on to her lips to tell him not to yell and speak when she and MacGyver pull on the rope Bjorn nodded showing her that he will not make a sound pull Sandy said MacGyver when they pulled on the rope Bjorn came flying on the back of Promise Sandy turned around to look at Bjorn's wounds Bjorn had 1 broken leg and arm. When Murdoc returned he was looking for Bjorn MacGyver tough Sandy on the shoulder and Sandy, MacGyver, and Bjorn came out of their hiding place Murdoc was surprised to see MacGyver was with her and so what is your answer? Asked Murdoc Sandy looked at Bjorn and than to MacGyver and said MacGyver and Bjorn watch my back said Sandy MacGyver and Bjorn nodded and Sandy moved Kizzy forward and then stop in front of him in front of Murdoc and dismounted walked towards him and then said my answer is NO! Murdoc after that she turned around looking like she was going to get back on Kizzy then turned around and smack Murdoc don't you understand Murdoc no body hurts my friends especially this one said Sandy pointing to Bjorn and I promised MacGyver that I wouldn't hurt like you did to Bjorn but if you did this again I will hurt. And you said that if I refused to marry you that you will kill Bjorn but you don't have Bjorn anymore do you Sandy got back on Kizzy and went back to Bjorn and promise, and MacGyver and King but before Sandy left she pushed a button and a giant Magnet and some rope came down and took all of Murdoc's weapons away and she called the police because he was not going anywhere.

Sandy, Bjorn, and MacGyver stopped for camp Sandy gave Bjorn a hug because she was so worried about him. Well this is were I leave you and Bjorn said MacGyver Sandy stood up and gave MacGyver a hug and a kiss for helping her save Bjorn and said Thank you MacGyver I wouldn't have saved Bjorn without your help yeah thanks MacGyver said Bjorn your welcome okay I got to go now hey Bjorn take care of yourself okay said MacGyver and he left for the Phoenix Foundation and Sandy and turned to Bjorn and said Bjorn I'm so sorry I was not there for when Murdoc kidnapped you I had no I idea said Sandy as she treated Bjorn's leg and arm Bjorn I'm sorry I want to prove my friendship with you and I did a good job by letting Murdoc kidnap. Hey Sandy look at me said Bjorn you didn't know that Murdoc was going kidnap me added Bjorn but when you did figure out that he did you came after me and that proved to me how a good of friend you are to me so stop blaming yourself for what Murdoc did okay said Bjorn. A question just came to Bjorn Hey Sandy why did Murdoc kidnap me anyway? Asked Bjorn

Dear Sandy

I have your friend Bjorn if you ever want to see him alive you will marry me and Sandy I know you will do anything to save him. So if you refuse to marry me I will kill Bjorn if you call the Police I will kill Bjorn so if you want to see him alive you will do as a say. I and Bjorn will meet you in Central Park

And come alone

Sincerely Murdoc.

But that is not important right now Bjorn the important thing is that you are no long under Murdoc's clutches said Sandy looking at him with calm eyes and you are safe now you don't have to worry about Murdoc anymore okay said Sandy okay Bjorn let's get you home your family is worried about you said Sandy okay Sandy said Bjorn, Bjorn was happy because he is going to see his family again and he was away from Murdoc for good Sandy had saved his life from the evil man and she is taking him home. Sandy help him on to Promise's back and got on Kizzy's back. They got to Bjorn's house at midnight.

Erick was waiting patiently for Sandy's return with his son Eve came into the living room with two cups of Coffee Don't worry Erick I'm sure that Bjorn is fine is Eve looking at her worried husband I trusted Sandy with Bjorn said Eve. Then all of a sudden they heard hoof prints coming Eden shouted from upstairs and said Mom Dad Bjorn is home and when she said that Bjorn leaning on Sandy Shoulder came into the door and at that Moment Leif, Eden, Eve, and Erick all came outside to see Bjorn Eden and Leif were so happy and hugging him and Erick and Eve were thanking Sandy for saving Bjorn and went over to Bjorn and then Leif and Eden came over to Sandy and thanked with a hug for saving their brother. Sandy Thank you so much for bring Bjorn home said Eve hey where is Murdoc? Asked Erick well Erick you and Bjorn don't need to worry about him because he won't be bothering Bjorn anymore said Sandy well Sandy I think you should start dating him said Erick you really showed us that you really care for our Bjorn Oh thank you Erick but I already a boyfriend said Sandy but I tell you what said Sandy I will stay with Bjorn until his leg and arm heal. But Sandy I though that you really like Bjorn? Asked Eden I know but things have changes but that doesn't mean me and Bjorn can be friends said Sandy looking at him and besides who says I'm leaving right now since my dad is a firefighter I know how to heal bones said Sandy so I stay with you until you arm and leg heals said Sandy turning towards Bjorn will I think that is a wonderful idea said Eve I will call your folks and tell them what happen said Eve while Eve was dialing Sandy was helping Bjorn up the stairs to his room. Hey Liane it's me Eve Olsen Bjorn's mom I'm calling to let you know that your daughter was very brave today said Eve. Okay how was Sandy brave? Asked Liane well Liane my son Bjorn was kidnap by Murdoc and Sandy knowing what to do to save him rescued Bjorn from Murdoc will with MacGyver's help said Eve so Sandy will stay here until Bjorn's leg and arm heal okay she said that Steve taught her how to heal bones right said Eve yeah that is right said Liane, Okay I'll send Steve with a bag of her stuff okay said Liane.

Hey Sandy said Eve Sandy came out of Bjorn's room to the rail Yeah said Sandy your dad is coming with your stuff okay. Okay thanks Eve said Sandy and went back in with Bjorn making sure that his leg and arm was not infected. There was a knock at the door Eve went to go answer Woody was at the door. Is Sandy still here? Asked Woody why yes she is Woody I will go and get her said Eve hey Sandy your friend Woody is at the door he came to get the horses said Sandy Woody the horses are at the side of the house said Sandy Okay said Woody when Steve brought Sandy's things she stay in the room next to Bjorn's in case he need her. So the next morning Bjorn's arm and leg were healed fine and Sandy went home feeling proud of herself but before she left Bjorn came out and thanked her for rescuing him from Murdoc. Thank you Sandy if it wasn't for I would be dead right now, your welcome Bjorn see you tomorrow said Sandy and she left.

The End


End file.
